Love At The First Sight
by FujoTergaje
Summary: Ryeowook adalah seorang Namja manis polos yang mendapat Kisah Cinta Pertamanya dengan seorang Namja yang tanpa sengaja ia lihat Menangis, bagaimana kisah selanjutnya ? YeWook ! Review please, fict pertama saya
1. Chapter 1

**Love At The First Sight**

By : Indrii TheFujo Tergaje

Pair : YeWook

Summary : Ryeowook adalah seorang Namja manis polos yang mendapat Kisah Cinta Pertamanya dengan seorang Namja yang tanpa sengaja ia lihat Menangis, bagaimana kisah selanjutnya ?

Disclaimer : God and SM Ent. (But Wookie is MINE " *dibacok Yesung).

Rate : T

Genre : Romance, Friendship, Little Hurt.

Warn : Boy Love Boy, Typo(s).

Ini Fict pertama saya, Dimohon komentari dengan positif, ^^

Terinspirasi dari buku yang pernah aku baca, dengan judul yang saya lupakan =="

Don't Like Don't Read !

Enjoy~

***Ryewook POV**

Matahari belum menampakkan Wujudnya. Kulirik jam weker di meja belajarku, Pukul 05.30 pagi. Sekolah baru dimulai pukul 08.00 pagi. Nah loh ? kenapa aku bangun sepagi ini ? Akan kuberitahu alasannya ! ^^

Sebelumnya aku akan memperkenalkan diriku dulu. Aku adalah Kim Ryeowook. Seorang Namja Biasa yang bersekolah di Naram Paul High School. Yah, menurutku cukup sekianlah perkenalannya. Tidak ada yang istimewa di dalam diriku ya, kita lanjutkan yang tadi, Sudah menjadi Rutinitas sehari-hariku untuk bangun dan Bersiap-siap lebih awal dari anak-anak seusiaku yang lain, yang mungkin saat ini masih menikmati Menjelajah Pulau Kapuk. Tetapi, asal kalian tahu, aku bukan Bersiap-siap untuk berangkat ke sekolah. Aku bersiap-siap untuk mengajak Anjing Peliharaan hyungku, Kim Eunhyuk yang bernama Choco untuk berjalan-jalan pagi di pantai yang tak jauh dari rumahku. Tapi kenapa harus aku yang mengajaknya jalan-jalan ? pasti kalian berpikir seperti itu kan ? Aku mengajaknya Karena aku Sangat Menyayangi Choco dan Hyungku juga sedang menjalani Pendidikannya di Indonesia, jadi Hyungku memintaku untuk selalu Mengajak Choco 'Jogging'.

Seperti biasa, Aku 'menemui' Choco di kandangnya dan segera memasang tali pengaitnya.

"Ayo Choco, kau pasti tak sabar untuk Menikmati indahnya pantai di pagi hari, kan ?" ajakku ke Choco yang dibalasnya dengan Gonggongan dan goyangan ekornya yang Menggemaskan.

"Hahahaha, kau lucu sekali ! Kajja, kita berangkat !^^"

Dengan langkah yang santai, kami menuju Pantai. Tentu saja sambil sesekali Bermain bersama Choco. Pagi yang menyenangkan bukan ? ^^

Tak terasa, kami telah sampai di Pantai. Hal yang pertama aku lakukan tentu saja melompat-lompat tidak jelas di Pasir putih di Pantai ini. Choco yang tak mau kalah juga segera menyusulku. Kami sangat senang dengan suasana Pantai, bahkan tak pernah bosan. Lelah berlompatan tak jelas (?), aku bersama Choco segera berjalan menyusuri pantai. Segar yang kurasa.  
"Sayang sekali bagi mereka yang tak dapat menikmati suasana sesegar ini !"

Aku yang sedang asyiknya berjalan, tiba-tiba melihat seseorang. Seorang Namja. Hey, dia memandang laut. Hmm ? untuk apa ? apa dia sama sepertiku ? suka jalan-jalan pagi di pantai ini juga ? Tetapi, aku baru pertama kali melihatnya. Biasanya cuma aku saja yang jogging di pantai ini, atau ada beberapa pemilik café saja yang membuka café mereka. Wajahnya sangat asing. Hey, kenapa aku memikirkan itu orang ? Sudahlah, biarkan saja. Mending aku lanjutkan 'bermesraan' dengan Choco.

Aku berjalan ke arahnya untuk melanjutkan joggingku dan Choco sambil sesekali melirik pria itu.

"Keren, Tampan" pikirku.

TES..

Tepat saat aku meliriknya, sesuatu keluar dari matanya. Airmata ! ya, aku yakin itu airmata ! Sontak aku terdiam dan terus memandang Namja itu. Kenapa ? Kenapa Namja itu menangis ? Kulihat tatapan matanya yang menatap Lautan. Terlihat jelas dimatanya kesedihan yang mendalam. Aku hanya bisa terdiam, dan terpaku.

"GUK"

Dengan tiba-tibanya Choco menyalak dan mengejutkanku. Aku melupakan Choco ternyata. Kutatap sebentar Choco dan akan kembali memandang Pria itu. Saat kutolehkan mukaku untuk memandangnya, aku kembali terkejut dan terdiam. Namja itu saat ini menatapku dengan pandangan yang sama terkejutnya sepertiku. Jangan lupakan bekas airmatanya yang bisa aku lihat jelas. Ralat, SANGAT JELAS.

"Eh, mianhaeyo !"

Entah apa yang aku pikirkan, aku segera membungkukkan badanku dan meminta maaf. Setelah itupun aku segera berlari (tak lupa membawa Choco tentunya *plak) meninggalkan Namja itu yang masih memasang wajah terkejutnya.

"Astaga, apa yang baru saja aku lakukan ! Aish, Pabboya Wookie ! Mudah-mudahan aku tak bertemu dengannya lagi ! mau taruh dimana ini muka ?"

Aku terus berlari dan akhirnya sampai di rumah. Segera kukembalikan (?) Choco ke kandangnya dan berlari menuju kamar mandi. Bersiap ke sekolah tentunya.

**SKIP TIME at Naram Paul School**

•

•

•

Namja yang menangis dan tengah menatap sendu laut. Airmata yang meluncur dengan indahnya di pipi halus si namja. EH ! Apa yang tengahku pikirkan saat ini ? dengan cepatnya kupukul pelan pipiku. Wajahku memerah saat mengingat kejadian tadi.

"Omona, kenapa aku terus memikirkan namja itu ?" Pikirku sambil terus memukul pipiku.

TEEEEEEEEEET..

Bel pertanda masuk pun sudah berbunyi. Tanpa perintah, segera saja aku persiapkan buku apa yang akan digunakannya di jam pertama dan kedua. Ingatanku tentang Namja itu tetap berada di otak.

"Pabboya Wookie ! Lupakan, Lupakan, dan Lupakan dia, Wookie ! Fokus untuk Pelajaran Lee Seongsaenim"

BRAK !

Pintu terbanting seperti biasanya saat Lee Seongsaenim memasuki kelas. Hah, Guru itu terlalu bersemangat. Yah, kami Murid kelas XI-IA 2 hanya bisa memaklumi sifat Guru Matematika itu yang kebetulan adalah Wali Kelas kelas XI-IA 2.

"SELAMAT PAGI, ANAK-ANAK !, SEMANGAT PAGI, YEAAAAH !"

Aku hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepala karena sifat Abnormal guru ini. Tapi, semangatnya bagus, senyumnya juga.

"Seandainya Namja itu tersenyum layaknya Lee Seongsaenim. Eh ? Aish !" terus kucoba untuk melupakan Namja misterius itu.

"Hari ini kita akan mendapat Teman Baru. Dia adalah murid pindahan dari salah satu sekolah di daerah Seoul. Ya, silahkan Masuk !" ujar Lee Seongsaenim.

Masih dengan otakku yang terus memikirkan Namja misterius itu, aku melihat siapa yang akan menjadi bagian di Kelasku ini. Dan kau tahu ?

"Annyeonghaseyo, Kim Yesung imnida ! Salam kenal ! Aku harap bisa Akrab dengan semuanya !" kata si "Murid Baru"

Aku hanya bisa Bengong melihat Yesung. Di, di, dia…ADALAH NAMJA ITU ! Bayangan Namja yang menangis itu semakin jelas dan kau percaya ? aku melihatnya secara langsung ! Astaga ! Ya Tuhan, apa dosaku ? o

"Okay, Kim Yesung, kamu bisa duduk di sebelah… Ah, di sebelah Ryeowook. Kau bisa lihat, kan ?" perintah Lee seongsaenim sambil menunjuk bangkuku.

"Ne, Kamsahamnida !" ucapnya dan dengan segera Yesung menuju ke bangkuku.

DEG !

Dadaku berdegup kencang. Kutundukkan kepalaku. Kusembunyikan wajahku yang memerah. Semakin dekat, aku juga semakin gugup dan bingung. Entah kenapa aku menjadi terlihat seperti gadis pemalu yang akan bertemu dengan kekasihnya. Aiish..

"Kim Yesung imnida, kita jadi teman yah !"

Suaranya membuatku terkejut dan sontak menoleh ke arahnya. Dia tersenyum. Omona ! aku yakin wajahku semakin memerah menyaingi buah tomat. Kulihat juga dia segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan. Oh ya, ini kan masih jam pelajaran. Aku harus fokus. Kau bisa Wookie ! Kau pasti Bi_ ….

"mmm, Mian.. Apa kau bisa berbagi bukumu denganku, Ryeowook-ah ?"

_sa...

BLUSH

Astaga, mukaku pasti bertambah merah saat ini ! Hey, dia berbisik pelan dan lembut di telingaku.

"Ne, ne.. Si,si,silahkan"

Kujawab pertanyaannya (lebih tepat disebut permintaan ^o^) dengan terbata-bata dan muka memerah tentunya. Aku hanya bisa menunduk tak berani menatapnya.

"Kamsahamnida, Ryeowook-ah"

Kuanggukkan kepalaku sebagai balasan. I can't say anymore, you know /

"Jangan kau tundukkan kepalamu, wajah manismu tak terlihat, tuan yang jogging bersama anjingnya dan melihatku menangis"

Mwo ? Sontak saja aku melihatnya. Dia mengingatku ! ASTAGA !


	2. Love At The First Sight Ch 2

**Love At The First Sight**

By : Indrii TheFujo Tergaje

Pair : YeWook

Summary : Ryeowook adalah seorang Namja manis polos yang mendapat Kisah Cinta Pertamanya dengan seorang Namja yang tanpa sengaja ia lihat Menangis, bagaimana kisah selanjutnya ?

Disclaimer : God and SM Ent. (But Wookie is MINE " *dibacok Yesung).

Rate : T

Genre : Romance, Friendship, Little Hurt.

Warn : Boy Love Boy, Typo(s).

Ini Fict pertama saya, Dimohon komentari dengan positif, ^^

Terinspirasi dari buku yang pernah aku baca, dengan judul yang saya lupakan =="

Don't Like Don't Read !

Enjoy~

***Ryeowook POV**

Mwo ? Sontak saja aku melihatnya. Dia mengingatku ! ASTAGA !

** "**Eh ?"

"Kenapa ? Tenang saja, asal kau tak menceritakannya, aku tak akan menghajarmu !" ujarnya dengan muka polos tampang pabbo (#plak)

"Ka..ka..kau ? Ha..haj..ha..hajar ?" tanyaku dengan ketakutan. Takut hal tersebut akan benar terjadi.

"Hahahaha ! Mianhaeyo, aku tak sungguh-sungguh. Hanya sekedar candaan, Ryeowook-ah ! Kau lucu sekali."

BLUSH

Sontak kembali wajahku memerah. Saat aku ingin membalas perkataannya, dengan tiba-tibanya…

"Wookie-ah, Yesung-ah, dimohon untuk melanjutkan perkenalannya nanti saja !"

Tiba-tiba Lee seongsaenim menegur kami berdua karena sedari tadi kami berdua tidak memperhatikan penjelasan dari Lee seongsaenim.

"Mianhaeyo, Seongsaenim. Berkenalan dengan namja manis seperti Wookie-ah memang tidak bisa dilewatkan ! hehehe."

MWO !

Pernyataan (?) Yesung membuat seluruh siswa kelasku, Lee seongsaenim, dan termasuk aku terkejut. Astaga !

"Hahaha, memang Wookie-ah murid yang manis, tapi tetaplah ini waktunya belajar, Yesung-ssi" ujar Lee seongsaenim tegas.

"Ne." jawab Yesung dengan senyumannya yang selalu tertengger di wajahnya.

Aku tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Hanya menundukkan kepala saja yang bisa kulakukan. Menyembunyikan wajahku yang benar-benar memerah. Entah memerah karena apa. Malu, marah, senang, atau apa.

"Psst, lanjutkan nanti, ne" bisik yesung secara tiba-tiba.

Aku yang sebenarnya terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukannya, tetap mencoba menutupinya dengan semakin menundukkan wajahku. Aku anggukan kepalaku perlahan sebagai tanda persetujuanku.

***SKIP TIME AGAIN  
* JAM ISTIRAHAT**

•

•

•

Jam istirahat pun tiba. Yah, seperti pada umumnya.. Murid baru akan menjadi obyek yang dikerumuni oleh teman-temanku. Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas saat melihat teman-temanku mulai mendatangi bangku kami. Sekali lagi, bangku KAMI. Yah, karena Yesung sudah resmi menjadi bagian kelas ini, jadi bolehlah disebut bangku KAMI. .

"Hey, dari sekolah mana ?"

"Tinggal dimana ?"

"Kau tinggi yah, apa kau ini seorang model ?"

"Udah punya pacar, belum ?"

"Hey, kau suka sama Wookie-ah, ne ?"

Begitulah berbagai pertanyaan yang terus-menerus mengelilingi Yesung saat ini. Dan pertanyaan terakhir membuatku terkejut tentunya. Aku hanya bisa mendengar celotehan dan jawaban dari yesung atas pertanyaan teman-temanku sambil sesekali tersenyum karena jawaban Yesung yang konyol.

"hey, kenapa kau pindah ke kota ini. Padahal Seoul itu kota yang besar ! kenapa malah memilih kota kecil seperti ini ? apa kau punya masalah di sana ?"

Satu buah pertanyaan yang menarik dari salah satu temanku. Aku jadi ingin mendengar jawabannya. Siapa tahu ada kaitannya dengan penyebab Yesung menangis tadi.

"Hmm ? Mungkin.. hehehe."

Mungkin ? aku yakin pasti ada hubungannya dengan tangisan Yesung tadi pagi. Terus kupikirkan dan….

"Wookie-ah, kenapa diam saja ? sakit gigi, ne ?" ucap Yesung tiba-tiba.

Seketika aku terkejut dengan candaan Yesung yang sangat tiba-tiba itu. Semua temanku saat ini tertawa dengan candaan Yesung yang tertuju kepadaku. Mukaku tetaplah memerah seperti buah tomat kesukaan tokoh kartun kesukaanku, Sasuke Uchiha.

"Hahahaha, kau lucu sekali Yesung-ah. Lihat, Wookie-ah memerah, dia malu" celetuk seorang temanku menanggapi candaan Yesung tadi dan disambut gelak tawa seluruh teman sekelasku.

•

•

•

BRUK

Aku lempar tubuhku begitu saja ke atas kasur. Hari yang melelahkan dan aneh. Melihat seorang namja menangis yang entah karena apa dan melihatnya kembali sebagai seorang siswa baru di kelasku. Astaga, tak pernah aku berpikir akan mendapat kejadian yang mungkin bisa aku sebut kebetulan.

Pip..pip..pip..pip

Jam wekerku berbunyi. Pertanda saat ini pukul 4 sore dan aku harus mengajak Choco jalan-jalan sore. Yah, kebiasaan dan harus aku , saatnya kembali refreshing bersama sayangku, Choco ! Choco, I'm coming !

Segera saja aku berlari menuju kandang Choco untuk segera menemui Choco. Terlihat sekali wajahnya yang menunjukkan kalau ia tak sabaran untuk aku ajak berkeliling sore. Setelah kupasangkan tali pengaitnya, segeralah aku dan Choco berjalan santai menuju pantai.

Pantai ? tak bosankah aku terus-menerus pergi mengajak Choco ke pantai ? pasti pertanyaan itu yang saat ini ada di benak kalian, kan ? hahaha ! Tentu saja tidak ! aku dan Choco sangat menikmati suasana pantai. Semilir angin laut membuat kami sangat betah berada di tepi pantai. Pasir putih pantai ini sangat membuat kami senang untuk sekedar berjalan atau berlarian di pantai ini. Dan lagipula aku bertemu Yesung di pantai ini. Eh ! Apa yang kupikirkan saat ini ? Gyaaa ! Lupakan dia, Pabbo Wookie ! Bisa-bisanya kau pikirkan Namja itu ! Aigoo..

Suasana pantai saat ini tak seperti pagi tadi yang begitu sepi. Walaupun tidak banyak orang, tapi setidaknya ada sedikit tanda kehidupan (*plak .) di pantai ini. Kurasa semilir angin laut begitu memenangkan. Kunikmati suasana pantai ini. Aku berjalan perlahan sambil sesekali bercanda bersama Choco. Kupandangi laut sambil tetap terus berjalan. Teringat kembali saat pertama bertemu dengan Yesung. Tatapan sendu itu. Ada apa dengannya ?

GUK

Tiba-tiba Choco berlari dan seketika tali pengait yang aku pegang lepas dari genggamanku. Hey, kenapa tiba-tiba ? aku yang masih dalam keterkejutanku mencoba mengejar Choco. Sambil mengejarnya, sambil juga aku berteriak memanggilnya. Hais, ada apa pula dengan anjing ini ? Choco tetap berlari seperti menemukan sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya.

"Mwo ! Kenapa dengan anjing ini ! hey, hey.. Stop, Geli. Hahahaha !"

Choco menubruk seseorang dan menjilatinya. Gyaa..! Apa yang kau lakukan, Choco ! Aku harus meminta maaf ! Hais, Choco ! ada saja ulahmu !

"M..mian. Mianhae-.."

"Mwo, Wookie-ah ? ini anjingmu ya ?"

-yo..

YESUNG ! Aku benar-benar terkejut dengan siapa korban (?) dari terjangan Choco. Ternyata dia adalah Yesung ! Omona ! . Yesung, saudara-saudara ! YESUNG ! (author lebay =.=")

"Anjingmu lucu, Wookie-ah, hahaha. Dia sangat " kata Yesung yang masih dijilati dan diajak main oleh Choco.

"A..aniya. Choco tak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya, biasanya ia agak susah didekati oleh orang asing. Aku tak tahu kenapa Choco begini" jawabku dengan wajah menunduk.

"Wah masa sih ? hahaha. Aku juga tak tahu mengapa, tapi mungkin ia menyukaiku. Apa karena aku tampan ?" ujarnya dengan percaya diri.

Aku hanya tertawa kecil dengan candaannya. Yesung memang sangat lucu. Ada saja yang bisa ia jadikan bahan lelucon.

"Ne, sedang apa kau disini ?" Tanya Yesung setelah berhasil melepaskan diri dari Choco (?).

"A..aku biasa jalan-jalan sore di pantai ini bersama Choco. Dan apa yang Yesung-ssi lakukan di sini ?"tanyaku sembari menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Aniya, hanya berkeliling sore mencari pemandangan yang menyegarkan taka da salahnya, bukan ? Lagipula sudah aku temukan pemandangan manis dihadapanku sekarang, ne Wookie-ah ! oh ya, panggil aku Yesung. Kita kan sudah akrab, ne Wookie."

Mukaku memerah mendengar perkataannya. Aigoo.. dia selalu membuatku malu. Aku tetap menundukkan kepala untuk menyembunyikan rasa maluku. Sepertinya Yesung memperhatikanku dan tersenyum.

"hahaha, Wookie. Kau memang lucu. Oh ya, apa kau mau mampir ke apartementku ?" ajak Yesung tiba-tiba.

"A..aniya. Aku tak mau merepotkanmu." Jawabku dengan terbata.

"Haih, siapa yang direpotkan, Wookie ? ne, kajja. Angin disini cukup kencang, nanti kau kedinginan" ajak Yesung secara paksa. Ia menarikku dan Choco (untuk Choco, sepertinya harus diralat. Choco malah sangat bersemangat mengikuti Yesung) untuk diajaknya ke apartementnya yang memang tak begitu jauh dari pantai ini.

•

•

•

"Okay, Wookie. Kita sudah sampai di apartementku. Maaf ya kalau masih berantakan. Maklum, baru juga pindah beberapa hari yang lalu."

Yah, memang terlihat sedikit berantakan dengan beberapa kardus di sana-sini. tapi memang wajar.

"ne, Wookie, mau minum apa ? aku hanya punya jus jeruk dan kopi. Hehe"

"J..jus jeruk saja, yesung." Jawabku sambil sesekali melihat-lihat isi apartementnya.

"Ok, tunggu dan duduk di sofa itu ya. Aku akan mengambilkannya untukmu." Kata Yesung dan aku menurutinya.

Aku duduk di sofa berwarna merah maroon yang berada di ruang tengah. Kemana keluarganya ? kenapa sepi ? apa Yesung tinggal sendiri ? Sesekali kuedarkan pandanganku untuk melihat isi ruangan ini. Terlihat simple. Dengan sebuah sofa panjang, TV, meja kaca dengan remote TV, kotak tisu, kaleng biscuit, dan sebuah album foto diatasnya. Album foto ?

Kuraih album foto itu dan membukanya. Ternyata foto Yesung semasa kecil dan masih banyak lagi. Sesekali aku tertawa melihat foto yang menurutku benar-benar lucu. Terus kubolak-balikan halamannya, dan terhenti seketika. Kulihat foto Yesung tersenyum bahagia dengan seorang gadis. Gadis yang menurutku imut dan cantik. Di foto itu tertulis, 'Sungie and Minnie". Who is Minnie ? Entah kenapa dadaku terasa sakit. Sangat sakit.

"Wookie, This is it ! your orange juice is ready !" suara Yesung tiba-tiba mengejutkanku dan dengan asal-asalan aku balikkan halaman album itu.

"hm ? album fotoku, kau lihat ya, Wook-.." tiba-tiba Yesung terdiam. Ada apa ? kurasakan ia duduk di sebelahku. Kembali mataku tertuju ke album foto yang aku pegang. Foto keluarga Yesung ?

"Ye..Yesung, ke..ke..kenapa ?" tanyaku takut-takut.

"Mereka. Mereka pergi. Pergi begitu saja." Jawab Yesung dengan sendu ? Mwo ? sendu ? apa ini ada hubungannya dengan kejadian 'Tangisan Yesung' ?

"pergi ? pergi kemana ?" tanyaku dengan penasaran, tapi tetap dengan sopa agar tak menyinggung perasaannya.

"Eommaku dan Hyungku meninggal 2 minggu yang lalu. Mereka dirampok, dibunuh dan mayat mereka dibuang begitu saja. Appa meninggalkanku. Meninggalkanku karena fisikku yang mirip eomma. Ia tak mau menemuiku. Sampai hari ini ia juga tak pernah menghubungiku. Sama sekali tak menghubungiku." Yesung menceritakannya tetap dengan memperlihatkan wajahnya yang benar-benar sedih. Astaga, tak kusangka ia memiliki kehidupan yang sangat menyakitkan seperti itu.

"Ye..yesung" aku tak dapat berkata apa-apa lagi.

"kau pasti sudah bisa mengetahui apa penyebabku menangis saat itu kan ? Ya, tadi pagi adalah pertama kalinya aku pergi ke pantai itu. Suasananya yang begitu tenang mengingatkanku kepada keluargaku yang telah meninggalkanku. Kau tahu ? kenapa aku pindah ke kota ini ? Aku tak mau mengingat mereka lagi. Itu hanya akan menyakitiku. Yah, syukurlah pada eomma yang meninggalkan harta yang cukup berlimpah yang dapat aku gunakan untuk hidup." Kulihat setetes airmata meluncur dari mata Yesung dan dengan cepat dihapus oleh Yesung. Tak kukira Yesung yang diluarnya sangatlah ceria, ternyata kehidupannya benar-benar menyakitkan.

TES

Setetes airmata jatuh dari pelupuk mataku. Airmata ? ya.. Aku menangis. Aku jadi teringat keluargaku dan aku juga begitu tersentuh dengan cerita Yesung. Seorang Namja ceria yang memiliki kehidupan seperti itu ? astaga ! dia masih bisa tersenyum ? Entah apa yang merasukiku, kupegang pipinya dan aku bawa pandangannya untuk berhadapan langsung dengan wajahku.

"Sungie, Jangan sedih.." ucapku perlahan. Yesung terlihat kaget dengan apa yang aku lakukan, tetapi tak lama kemudian ia tersenyum.

"Wookie, Gomawo" ucap Yesung dengan senyumannya yang begitu tulus dan menyentuh tanganku . Kami terdiam beberapa saat, sampai..

"Wookie, kau menangis ?" tanyanya tiba-tiba

Hah ! kulepas tanganku dari pipinya dan segera kuhapus airmataku. Hey, kenapa airmataku tetap keluar ? Hais, memalukan !

"Hmm, Gomawo Wookie. Aku lebih lega saat ini." Ucap Yesung tulus. Tiba-tiba aku rasakan sesuatu menyentuh pipiku. Dan yang aku lihat saat ini..

YESUNG MENGHAPUS AIRMATAKU ! ya, ia mengambil selembar tisu dan menghapus airmataku dengan lembut. Entah kenapa, airmataku berhenti mengalir dan digantikan dengan pipiku yang memerah.

"Kau sangat baik, Wookie. Gomawo." Ucapnya sambil terus menghapus airmataku.

Aku hanya bisa membalas senyumannya. Entah ini benar atau hanya ilusiku semata, Yesung perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku. Perlahan sembari menutup matanya. Seolah dihipnotis, aku pun menutup mataku. Jarak kami cukup dekat. Sampi akhirnya..

KRYUUUUK~

TBC

Review, ne !  
Gomawo ! .

Salam Hangat !


	3. Love At The First Sight Ch 3

**Love At The First Sight**

By : Indrii TheFujo Tergaje

Pair : YeWook

Summary : Ryeowook adalah seorang Namja manis polos yang mendapat Kisah Cinta Pertamanya dengan seorang Namja yang tanpa sengaja ia lihat Menangis, bagaimana kisah selanjutnya ?

Disclaimer : God and SM Ent. (But Wookie is MINE " *dibacok Yesung).

Rate : T

Genre : Romance, Friendship, Little Hurt.

Warn : Boy Love Boy, Typo(s).

Ini Fict pertama saya, Dimohon komentari dengan positif, ^^

Terinspirasi dari buku yang pernah aku baca, dengan judul yang saya lupakan =="

Buat yang udah Review, KAMSAHAMNIDA ! .

Review kalian benar-benar berarti buat saya !

Don't Like Don't Read !

Enjoy~

***Ryeowook POV**

Aku hanya bisa membalas senyumannya. Entah ini benar atau hanya ilusiku semata, Yesung perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku. Perlahan sembari menutup matanya. Seolah dihipnotis, aku pun menutup mataku. Jarak kami cukup dekat. Sampai akhirnya..

KRYUUUUK~

Seketika kami sadar dengan apa yang akan kami lakukan. Gyaaaa..! mukaku pasti saat ini benar-benar memerah ! Andai saja saat itu perut Yesung tidak.. Kyaaa ! Pabboya Wookie ! Pervert !

"Wo..Wo..Wookie. Aku lapar. A..ayo kita makan, ne Wookie" Ucap Yesung. Sekilas aku lihat semburat pink di pipi Yesung.

"Ne.." jawabku tertunduk yang pastinya kalian tahu kalau aku sedang menahan malu.

•

•

•

Saat ini aku berada di dapur apartement Yesung. Dan yang perlu kau tahu, lagi-lagi karena ditarik paksa oleh Yesung. Dapur Yesung adalah jenis dapur yang minimalis, tidak banyak peralatan seperti rumah pada umumnya. Ya, karena memang Yesung tinggal sendiri.

"Wookie, mmm.. apa kau bisa memasak ? Eeer.. Ya, kau tahulah.. Aku tak terlalu ahli dalam urusan ini" ucap Yesung tiba-tiba sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang aku yakin tak gatal. Hihihi, tak terlalu atau memang sama sekali tak ada bakat memasak ? aku menahan tawa melihat tingkahnya.

"Ya, Wookie. Kau tertawa ne ?" Yesung melihatku menahan tawaku. Aiiih..

"Mianhae, mianhae.. Jadi, apa saja yang ada di dalam kulkasmu itu ?" tanyaku sembari meminta maaf karena sudah menertawakannya. Hahaha, tingkahnya itu loh.

"Huh, kau ini Wookie ! Lihat saja sendiri" kata Yesung berpura-pura kesal.

"Hehehe, ne.. Mmmm, ada telur, sosis, daun bawang ? hanya itu ?" tanyaku kepadanya.

"Ani, ada mie instan juga, wookie. Kajja, kita buat mie instan saja" ajak Yesung semangat.

"Aniya. Biar aku saja yang masakkan. Yesung duduk saja ya…" suruhku dengan halus. Dan Yesung pun menurutiku.

Yosh, waktunya memasak ! kulihat sebuah apron bergambar kura-kura tergantung. Aiiih, lucunya, pikirku. Segera saja kupakai apron itu dan memulai perang (?). Kupecahkan telur dan menuangkannya di mangkuk. Sedikit kumasukkan merica, garam dan daun bawang ke dalam mangkuk yang berisi telur. Kurebus mie sembari menggoreng sosis yang sudah diiris kecil . Setelah mie dan sosis matang, kupindahkan ke mangkuk yang berisi campuran telur. Kurasa sudah tercampur rata langsung kutuangkan ke dalam wajan berisi minyak yang sudah dipanaskan. Wanginya mulai tercium. Sekitar 10 menit, akhirnya omelet mie pun matang. Kusajikan omelet mie buatanku di piring dan sedikit kuhiasi dengan saus tomat. Kyaa.. cantiknya. Kupandangi hasil karyaku dan tak merasakan ada seseorang tengah berjalan menuju ke arahku…

"Wow. Aromanya benar-benar menggoda ! Kau buat apa, Wookie ?" Tanya Yesung yang ternyata sudah berada di belakangku.

"Ini namanya omelet mie (cemilan author sehari-hari ^^). Oh ya, coba dicicipi. Apa rasanya ada yang kurang ?" tanyaku sambil berusaha menutupi rasa grogiku. Aku takut Yesung tak menyukai rasa masakanku. Kulihat Yesung mulai memotong kecil bagian omelet dan segera melahapnya. Sesaat kemudian ia terdiam. Diam ? kenapa diam ? omona, apa dia tak menyukai masakanku ?

"Ba..ba..bagaimana ? apa tidak enak ?" tanyaku takut-takut.

Yesung tetap mengunyah omelet mie itu. Dia menampakkan wajahnya yang serius. Astaga ! aku gugup ! .

"I..i..ini.. Benar-benar ENAK ! Wookie kau ternyata pandai memasak ya." kata-kata Yesung membuatku lega dan saat ini Yesung tengah menikmati omelet mie buatanku. Sesekali Yesung menggodaku dengan mengatakan akan menyuapiku tetapi tentu saja aku menolak. Bisa mati jantungan aku. Kami melewatkan hari dengan canda dan tawa.

•

•

•

Sejak saat itu, kami menjadi semakin dekat. Aku pun sekarang memanggilnya dengan Yesungie. Hehehe. Yesungie selalu ikut ketika aku mengajak Choco jogging di pagi hari maupun di sore hari dan selalu berakhir dengan Yesungie yang mengantarku pulang. Banyak pula yang menggosipi kami memiliki hubungan khusus. Kami berdua selalu digoda oleh teman-teman sekelas kami. Yesungie hanya menanggapinya dengan tersenyum. Yesungie pun semakin sering menggodaku. Ia selalu mengatakan kalau aku sedang malu sangatlah menggemaskan. Yah, walaupun aku belum menyatakan perasaanku padanya, aku menikmati saat-saat ini. Perasaan ? Ya, aku menyadarnya. Aku menyukai Yesungie. Aku mengalami 'love at the first sight'. Tetapi, aku taku mngungkapkannya. Aku takut kalau Yesungie itu straight dan saat aku menyatakan perasaanku, dia akan menjauhiku.

Saat ini waktu menunjukkan pukul 4 sore. Sudah saatnya aku mengajak Choco jalan-jalan di pantai seperti biasanya.

**you are always gonna be my love**

**itsuka darekatomata koiniochitemo**

**i'll remember to love**

**you taught me how**

**you are always gonna be the one**

**imawa madakanashii love song**

**atarashi uta utaerumade…**

Iringan lagu Utada Hikaru – First Love menandakan seseorang sedang menelponku. Baru saja aku akan keluar dari singgasanaku (read:kamar), tiba-tiba ponselku bordering. Segera kulihat siapa yang menelponku. Yesungie ? ada apa ya ?

"Yeoboseyo, ada apa ?" Kujawab telfon darinya dengan sopan.

"Ani, Wookie. Aku hanya ingin memberitahumu. Hari ini aku tak bisa ikut mengajak Choco jalan-jalan. Aku punya urusan yang penting hari ini. Mianhae karena tak bisa menemanimu, Wookie." Kata Yesungie sambil meminta maaf kepadaku.

"Gwenchana, Yesungie. Aku tidak apa-apa jika sendirian" jujur terbesit sedikit rasa kecewa di hatiku. Hari ini aku tak bersama Yesungie ?

"Sekali lagi maaf ya Wookie. Oh ya, telfonnya aku tutup ya."kata Yesungie lagi.

"Ne.." jawabku singkat dan sambungan telfon pun terputus.

Haaaah, hari ini tak ada Yesungie. Kecewa dan sedih memang hal yang kurasa saat ini. Tapi aku tak boleh egois. Bukannya ia bilang kalau ada urusan penting ? Yayaya… Choco, ayo kita segera menuju pantai ! mungkin dengan jalan-jalan, rasa kecewaku bisa hilang sedikit.

***AUTHOR POV**

Ryeowook berjalan perlahan sambil sesekali bercanda dengan Choco. Terlihat sekali wajahnya kembali ceria walaupun nampak sedikit raut kesedihan di wajahnya. Choco menyalak dengan senangnya seakan mengajak Ryeowook untuk berlari dan bermain bersamanya. Ryeowook yang melihat tingkah Choco pun menjadi gemas dan berlari mengejar Choco. Tetapi, sesaat kemudian ia lalu terdiam..

***BACK TO RYEOWOOK POV**

Aku berlarian mengejar Choco yang menampakkan wajahnya yang benar-benar menggemaskan. Terus aku berlari sambil tertawa riang. Sejenak kulupakan kekecewaanku. Hm ? kulihat seseorang yang begitu kukenal siapa dia. Ya, Yesungie. Yesungie yang saat ini tengah jalan berdua dengan seorang yeoja dan wajahnya pun serasa pernah kulihat disuatu tempat, tapi dimana ? Hey, bukannya Yesungie mengatakan kalau dia memiliki urusan yang penting ? tapi kenapa malah jalan berduaan dengan seorang yeoja ? apakah Yesungie berbohong padaku ? aku hanya bisa terdiam sekarang.

TBC

Review ! :D


	4. Love At The First Sight Ch 4

**Love At The First Sight**

By : Indrii TheFujo Tergaje

Pair : YeWook

Summary : Ryeowook adalah seorang Namja manis polos yang mendapat Kisah Cinta Pertamanya dengan seorang Namja yang tanpa sengaja ia lihat Menangis, bagaimana kisah selanjutnya ?

Disclaimer : God and SM Ent. (But Wookie is MINE " *dibacok Yesung).

Rate : T

Genre : Romance, Friendship, Little Hurt.

Warn : Boy Love Boy, Typo(s).

Ini Fict pertama saya, Dimohon komentari dengan positif, ^^

Terinspirasi dari buku yang pernah aku baca, dengan judul yang saya lupakan =="

Buat yang udah Review, KAMSAHAMNIDA ! .

Review kalian benar-benar berarti buat saya !

Don't Like Don't Read !

Enjoy~

*** RYEOWOOK POV**

Aku berlarian mengejar Choco yang menampakkan wajahnya yang benar-benar menggemaskan. Terus aku berlari sambil tertawa riang. Sejenak kulupakan kekecewaanku. Hm ? kulihat seseorang yang begitu kukenal siapa dia. Ya, Yesungie. Yesungie yang saat ini tengah jalan berdua dengan seorang yeoja dan wajahnya pun serasa pernah kulihat disuatu tempat, tapi dimana ? Hey, bukannya Yesungie mengatakan kalau dia memiliki urusan yang penting ? tapi kenapa malah jalan berduaan dengan seorang yeoja ? apakah Yesungie berbohong padaku ? aku hanya bisa terdiam sekarang.

"WOOKIE !"panggilnya. Sepertinya Yesungie menyadari keberadaanku saat ini. Aku masih tetap terdiam di tempatku sambil memegang tali pengait Choco yang berhasil kutangkap. Dan kulihat pula Yesungie berlari ke arahku sambil memasang senyum di wajahnya.

"Wah mianhae, Wookie. Aku tak bisa menemanimu. Oh ya, ada yang ingin kukenalkan kepadamu." Kata Yesungie sambil memanggil yeoja yang sedang bersamanya. Yeoja itu menghampiri kami berdua.

"Ini Lee Sungmin, kau bisa memanggilnya Minnie.." kata Yesungie memperkenalkan yeoja itu kepadaku. Minnie ? dia yeoja yang ada di foto itu ? apa dia yeojachingu Yesungie ? banyak sekali pertanyaan yang terus mengganguku.

"Sungmin imnida. Panggil aku Minnie saja. Kau temannya Sungie Oppa, ne ?" yeoja itu memperkenalkan diri kepadaku sambil tersenyum. Ia sangat imut, manis, dari wajahnya terlihat sangat baik. Mungkin tingginya setara denganku. Terlihat sekali dari caranya memanggil Yesungie dengan begitu akrab. Dilihat dari keseluruhannya, ia sangat pantas bersanding dengan Yesungie. Sedangkan aku ? menggapai pun tak mungkin. Apalagi bermimpi untuk menjadi kekasihnya ? Wookie, jangan jadi pungguk yang mengharapkan bulan !

"N..ne.. mmm..mianhae aku mengganggu waktu kalian. Aku ha..harus pergi !" aku tak mau mengganggu kebersamaan mereka. Apalagi ditambah rasa sakit di dadaku ini. Aku harus pergi. Aku pun berbalik dan berlari sambil membawa Choco.

GREP

"Wookie ? kau tak mengganggu ini kenapa ?" Yesungie menahan tanganku. Mencegahku untuk berlari.

"A..ani…ani..aniya ! mianhae Yesung-ssi, aku harus pergi ! lepaskan tanganmu !" aku menarik tanganku dengan keras dan berlari menjauh.

"Wookie ! Hey ! Wookie !" kudengar Yesungie.. ralat Yesung-ssi berteriak memanggilku dan tak kuperdulikan teriakannya itu. Aku terus berlari menuju rumahku sambil menangis. Menangis ? Ya, Bulir-bulir airmataku sudah berjatuhan. Aku tak kuat menahannya lagi. Setelah yakin sudah cukup jauh dari mereka berdua, aku terduduk karena terlalu lelah dan menangis sekencang-kencangnya. Kupeluk Choco dengan erat. Untunglah aku menangis di tempat yag sepi. Kalau ramai ? apalah kata orang melihatku menangis, jangan lupakan kalau aku seorang namja.

"Hiks..Hueeee!" terus kupeluk Choco. Choco hanya bisa menatapku dengan wajahnya yang sendu seakan ia bisa merasakan perasaanku.

•

•

•

•

Ah, ini sudah hari kedelapan aku menjauhi Yesung. Setelah kejadian itu, aku tak masuk sekolah keeseokan harinya karena mataku yang bengkak akibat dari menangis semalaman. Yesung pun sempat menelfonku. Ya mungkin karena khawatir denganku yang tak masuk dipagi itu. Tapi telfon darinya tak kuangkat. Bukan hanya hari itu, seluruh sms dan telfonnya bahkan tak kubalas maupun kuangkat. Di sekolah pun aku mulai menjauhinya. Aku bertukar bangku dengan temanku dengan memberi alasan aku tak bisa melihat dengan jelas ketika aku duduk di bangkuku itu. Selalu kutolak ajakannya. Banyak sekali alas an yang aku keluarkan saat ia memintaku untuk mengajaknya jalan-jalan bersama Choco. Mulai dari banyak les yang kuikuti sehingga tak sempat mengajak jalan-jalan Choco sampai mengantar ayahku pergi. Alhasil sejak delapan hari yang lalu, aku selalu mengajak Choco jalan-jalan sendirian. Sebenarnya aku merasa sangat bersalah karena sudah menjauhi bahkan membohongi Yesung. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi ?

Kupandangi jam dinding di kamarku. 05.40 a.m. Sudah terlewat 10 menit dari waktuku untuk mengajak jalan-jalan pagi Choco. Rasanya malas sekali untuk mengajak Choco 'jogging', tapi kasihan juga Choco kalau ia tak diajak keluar. Aku pun segera mencuci mukaku dan mengganti piyamaku dengan baju yang lebih layak (?).

•

•

•

Aku dan Choco berjalan perlahan menikmati suasana pantai di pagi hari. Entah kenapa, aku teringat dengan Yesung. Pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya, suasananya sama persis seperti ini. Namja yang menangis melihat laut dengan tatapannya yang begitu memperlihatkan kesedihannya. Namja itu. Aku terus melamun memikirkan Yesung.

GUK ! GUK !

Peganganku pada tali pengait Choco terlepas tiba-tiba berlari. Ada apa dengan Choco ? setelah tersadar dari rasa terkejutku, aku segera mengejarnya.

"CHOCO ! hey, kembali !" aku terus mengejarnya sambil meneriakkan namanya. Kenapa dengan anjing itu ? ini bergitu tiba-tiba. Haiiis..

DEG

Aku terdiam seketika. Kulihat seorang namja. Ya, namja. Namja yang menatap laut tapi kali ini tanpa tangisan. Namja yang sangat kukenal. Namja yang sebenarnya sangat kurindukan. Yesung ! ke..kenapa ia di sini ? awalnya aku ingin berlari lagi, tapi kulihat Choco mendekat ke arah Yesung. Dan yang kutakutkan pun terjadi..

"Wookie !" panggil Yesung. Ya, Yesung menyadari keberadaanku. Sudah sangat terlambat kalau aku ingin kabur. Dengan cepat karena takut aku kabur, Tanganku digenggamannya. Digenggamnya kuat.

"Wookie, kau kenapa ? Kau menghindariku ! ada apa sebenarnya ?" tanyanya dengan nada tinggi. Aku takut dan aku sudah hampir menangis. Yesung, don't make me cry in front of you ! (sok inggris =.=")

"Aniya, a..aku tak menghindarimu. Ye..yesung-ssi, a..aku harus pu..pulang sekarang !" kucoba melepaskan tanganku. Bukannya lepas, malah…

"Bogoshipo, Wookie." Yesung malah menarikku ke dalam pelukannya. Ia meletakkan kepalanya di ceruk leherku.

"Bogoshipo, jeongmal Bogoshipoyo.. aku merindukanmu, Wookie. Sangat merindukanmu"

"Hiks.." pecah sudah tangisku saat ia mengucap kata rindu kepadaku. Aku sudah tak kuat menahan airmataku. Semua bebanku terasa keluar semuanya.

"Wo..Wookie ? kau menangis ?" Tanya Yesung dengan panik. Ia terlihat terkejut melihatku menangis.

"Nado. Nado, Yesungie.. hiks.. Nado" aku benar-benar merindukannya.

Yesung membenamkan wajahku ke dadanya. Ia mengelus punggungku perlahan. Dirasanya aku mulai tenang, perlahan diangkatnya daguku keatas untuk berhadapan langsung dengannya.

"Wookie, saranghae !" katanya dengan lembut. Aku membulatkan mataku karena terkejut.

"Tidak ! kau bohong ! jangan sakiti yeojachingumu, Yesung ! jangan pula sakiti aku. Hiks.." aku kembali menangis. Airmataku mengalir semakin deras.

"ka..kau bohong. K..ka-"

CUP

Seketika aku terdiam. Terdiam karena bibirku dikunci dengan bibir yang tak lain milik Yesung. Perlahan ia melumat pelan bibir atas dan bawahku. Aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Badanku serasa lemas seketika. Beberapa menit kemudian,ia melepas ciumannya.

"Siapa yang kau katakan yeojachinguku ? sejak kapan aku memiliki yeojachingu ? dan kenapa pula aku memiliki yeojachingu sedangkan aku meny- ani ! mencintaimu !" Tanya Yesung perlahan sambil tetap memelukku.

"M..Minnie. Dia yeojachingumu, ne ? jangan bohong, Yesung !" jawabku sambil menundukkan kepalaku. Aku yakin pemikiranku itu benar. Sangat ya-

"HUAHAHAHAHAHA ! jadi kau kira Minie itu pacarku ? Hahahaha ! kau ini benar-benar imut, Wookie ! Aku jadi makin sayang padamu !" Yesung tertawa terbahak-bahak sembari melepas pelukannya kepadaku. Hie~ ? kenapa tertawa ?

"Bisa-bisanya kau menganggap sahabat baikku itu sebagai yeojachinguku. Hahaha !" Mwo ! sahabat baik ? Telingaku tak mengalami gangguan, ne ?

"Minnie baru saja memiliki namjachingu. Dan kau tahu ? namjachingunya itu sahabat baik kami pula. Kami bertiga sudah bersahabat selama 7 tahun. Dan Minnie menyukai Kyu semenjak 7 tahun pula. Yah, akhir yang bahagia untuknya." Jelas Yesung panjang lebar

BLUSH

Mukaku saat ini sudah sangat memerah. Aku malu sendiri karena sudah salah paham. Kutundukkan kepalaku, menyembunyikan wajahku yang sudah menyamai buah tomat. Kuintip sedikit Yesung dan kulihat Yesung tersenyum memandangku.

GREP

Kembali ia membawaku ke pelukannya. Begitu erat, seolah takut mungkin aku akan lari lagi. Selang beberapa menit kemudian, diangkatnya wajahku perlahan.

CUP

Dengan lembut ia mencium pipiku. Tak hanya sekali. Mungkin sudah terhitung 13 kali ia menciumi wajahku. Aku hanya meringis kegelian karena perlakuannya.

"Saranghae, jeongmal saranghae, Wookie" Yesungie mendekatkan wajahnya kepadaku. Perlahan ia memejamkan matanya

"Nado. Nado saranghae, Sungie" kupejamkan mataku pula secara perlahan. Wajah kami semakin dekat. Terhitung 5 cm..

4 cm..

3 cm..

2 cm..

Dan…

GUK !

Salakan Choco menyadarkanku dan Yesungie. Kami lihat Choco dengan tampang polos (read:sok polos) tengah memandangi kami. Yesungie terlihat kesal dengan tingkah Choco. Aku hanya tertawa kecil melihat tampang Yesungie yang cemberut.

"Haiiis, Choco ! jangan ganggu kami dulu. Tunggu sebentar, ne !" Yesung mengelus kepala Choco sebentar dan kembali membawaku kembali kedalam ciumannya yang memabukkan. Sebagai balasannya, aku mengalungkan tanganku ke lehernya. Menikmati ciumannya.

'Love at The First Sight'ku bersama Yesungie berakhir bahagia, kan ?

**END**

Gomawo untuk yang nge-review, ne ! :D  
aku sangat, sangat, sangat berterima kasih !

Sampai Jumpa di Lain Story :D

Indrii TheFujoTergaje


End file.
